Undead
The Undead are a race of monsters in the fanfictional series Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. The story of the Undead is the focus of the series as they were created 10,000 years ago in the form of a stone slab called the Stone of Sealing, to "kill" each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species & battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. The losers would be sealed by the Stone itself. The winner of that battle was the Human Undead & the world has been populated by humans ever since. In the present, human archaeologists discover the sealed Undead & a madden Sidney set them free by mistake. However, the new Battle Fight was a front for a sinister plot by BOARD's chairman. Among them, there are several specialized Undead: Category Aces, the Royal Club, & the Joker. When an Undead has been damaged enough the Ouroborus buckle on the Undead will open, with a blank card thrown at the Undead this will reseal the Undead. This is the only way to defeat an undead because as their name states, they are immortal and cannot be killed. Category Ace The Category Ace Undead are the best fighters out of the Undead, with the Mantis Undead as the strongest followed by the Spider Undead. Their cards are an important part in the Rider system, with the Riders donning armor modeled after the animals the Aces represent. All Aces appear in the series except the Stag Undead. Spider Statistics *'Deck': Ace of Clubs *'Sealed by': Diamond Warrior's Burning Divide & Jack Garren's Jack Burning Shot The Spider Undead shoots webs from from his mouth to entrap his victims, sucking out their lifeforce. He is an accomplice of the Peacock Undead, appearing for Diamond Warrior to seal while he spewed out golden spiders to latch on ideal hosts. Once finding an ideal host in Andy, the Spider Undead intentionally had himself sealed into the Change Spider 'card to complete Club Warrior. Though sealed, the Spider usually takes over Andy's body, using him to become more powerful for the Battle Fight until he no longer needs a human host. Later, affected by Titan's venom, Spider starts to completely take over Andy to the point of turning into the Undead himself. The Spider was soon forced out from Club Warrior when attempting to assume King Form, with Andy free of the Undead's influence thanks to Hazel Castillo giving Phoenix Rye a stronger influence. The Spider was properly resealed by Andy with the King Rouser. Though later unsealed by the Albino Joker, the Spider Undead was resealed by J-Diamond Warrior. Mantis *'Deck: Ace of Hearts Given the name "Chalice the Legendary", the Mantis Undead is the best fighter of all the Undead. As such, Dirk uses the Undead's form & assumes the identity of Kamen Rider Heart Warrior. Beetle Statistics *'Deck': Ace of Spades *'Sealed by': Club Warrior's Polar Blizzard The Beetle Undead is very strong & caused much trouble for most of the Riders until Club Warrior reseals him. This also happens to be the Undead that is required for Ray to transform into Spade Warrior. Kerberos Statistics *'Deck': None An artificial Undead born from the card Kingston made from the DNA of all 53 Undead, surpassing the Black Joker itself, Keroberos was created as the fifth Ace that Kingston intended to be the victor of the Battle Fight he set up. Unlike the previous creations, Keroberos was beyond Kingston's control, attacking his entire staff upon being born from the Stone of Sealing. The Undead succeeded in absorbing the decks of Heart Warrior & Club Warrior, along with the Jack & Queen cards of Diamond Warriors. Keroberos even overpowered Spade Warrior King Form at first, but was defeated by Royal Straight Flush. But Kingston sealed the Undead himself into the Change Kerberos card for his true plan: Using a surgically graft device based on the Rider System technology to fuse with his creation, becoming Kerberos II with Kingston's face on the monster's chest. It took all four Riders to fight Kingston/Keroberos II, with Spade Warrior King Form's Royal Straight Flush & Wild Heart Warrior's Wild Cyclone to negate the fusion. However, the Griffa Undead takes the Change Keroberos for himself in the fight's aftermath for his own agenda. Though thought to have been lost in the fight with Griffa, the Change Keroberos was used as the Ace card for Kamen Rider A-King, with two copies of the card used in creating Riders A-Queen & A-Jack. Categories 2-10 These Undead are of Catergories 2 to 10, & thus are either the most easier & most annoying of the Undead to fight against, with most of these unable to speak like humans. Bat Statistics *'Deck': Eight of Diamonds *'Sealed by': Diamond Warrior's Burning Smash The first Undead Diamond Warrior & Spade Warrior encounter in the series, as well as the third that they hunted down. Able to control bats, the Bat Undead overwhelmed Diamond Warrior in a cave before Spade Warrior arrives to support him. Once he is blinded by sunlight, the Kamen Riders chased the Bat Undead across the cave to the darkest regions until his wings were clipped by the Diamond Rouzer before being sealed by Diamond Warrior. Locust Statistics *'Deck': Five of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lizard Slash & A-Jack's Impact Stab This Undead is able to jump great heights & break his body into a swarm of locusts, using that ability to survive Diamond Warrior's attempt on his life before personally destroying BOARD's headquarters, injuring the majority of members there by the time Ray arrives to fight him. It was only after beliefs that Diamond Warrior betrayed BOARD that Spade Warrior loses it & seals the Undead. However, the Locust Undead was later unsealed by Club Warrior before being resealed by Spade Warrior. Plant Statistics *'Deck': Seven of Hearts *'Sealed by': Heart Warrior's Tornado Hawk The first Undead Ray encounters after BOARD was disbanded, first appearing at an observatory to strangle people. But due to the fact that Ada was there, Heart Warrior arrives after the monster eludes Spade Warrior & goes after the girl. After Heart Warrior leaves with Ada, the Plant Undead telepathically calls Heart Warrior out before ambushing Spade Warrior while awaiting for his opponent's arrival. Once Heart Warrior arrives, the Plant Undead is sealed by him. Deer Statistics *'Deck': Six of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Locust Kick & A-King's Gravity Slash/A-Queen's Ray Bullet The Deer Undead first arrives to call Heart Warrior out, using his lightning powers on human victims until Diamond Warrior arrives to fight him before the Undead leaps away with Diamond Warrior in pursuit. However, Spade Warrior intercepts the Undead as Diamond Warrior vainly tries to handle the Undead on his own. But once the Deer Undead wounds Diamond Warrior, Spade Warrior seals the Undead. Later, Club Warrior briefly released the Undead until Spade Warrior sealed him again with his Lizard Slash. Moth Statistics *'Deck': Eight of Hearts *'Sealed by': Heart Warrior's Tornado Hawk & A-King's Gravity Slash He first makes his move with flammable powder to melt all the photos in Dirk's room as his way of calling Heart Warrior out. He then uses his powder to put people to sleep before Heart Warrior arrives. He manages to overwhelm Heart Warrior until Spade Warrior arrives, with Heart Warrior using the other rider as a distraction to target the Moth at his weakspot before sealing him. Though unsealed by Club Warrior later, the Moth Undead is resealed by the Black Joker. Centipede Statistics *'Deck': Ten of Hearts *'Sealed by': Heart Warrior's Bio Plant/Chop Head combo A chain wielding Undead that appeared in the Echoing Cave, attacking those who enter & infecting them with his fever-induced poison. Among his victims was Ada, who had to be quickly taken to the hospital. Learning of this, Dirk ran to get the antidote with Ray following as Diamond Warrior attempts to seal the Undead. While Spade Warrior is forced to hold Diamond Warrior off, Heart Warrior seals the Undead after he manages to slash off the centipede sticking on the Undead's right shoulder, the antidote to the Undead's poison. The Centipede Undead was later unsealed by Club Warrior three times over the series. Trilobite Statistics *'Deck': Seven of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lightning Blast & A-King/A-Queen's Gravity Slash A Undead imprisoned in Hayden's lab who is forced to serve Hayden by attacking the abducted Ray to test the Fusion Ration as part of Hayden's plan to develop the Club Warrior System, getting the information on Spade Warrior, Heart Warrior, & Diamond Warrior as the Trilobite Undead is sealed. The Trilobite Undead later returns & is sealed by A-King & A-Queen. Zebra Statistics *'Deck': Nine of Diamonds *'Sealed by': Diamond Warrior's Fly Fire/Frog Upper combo & A-King's Gravity Slash Able to create clones of himself, the Zebra Undead attacked people at a shopping center until Diamond Warrior & Spade Warrior forced him to retreat. The Undead is later telekinetically forced by Hayden to serve him. Used to test the improved Diamond Warrior, who sealed him after figuring out the Undead's fighting methods. Later used by Spade Warrior to split himself as so he can assume both Jack Form & King Form at once. Jaguar Statistics *'Deck': Nine of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lightning Blast A highspeed Undead who mauls his victims,Heart Warrior first fought the monster, only for him to escape before being sealed. The Jaguar Undead later encounters the Spider Undead, whose very presence scares him into finding Shirley & wounding her. Ray arrives in time to save her before transforming into Spade Warrior to fight the Undead. Once able to counter the Jaguar Undead's highspeed, Spade Warrior manages to seal him. Later, the Jaguar Undead was briefly unsealed by Club Warrior before Diamond Warrior & Spade Warrior reseal him together. Shell Statistics *'Deck': Five of Hearts *'Sealed by': Heart Warrior's Spinning Wave & A-Queen's Ray Bullet The Shell Undead emerges from the sea, going after Dirk when he befriended Jason Kneller. Though he ran from Heart Warrior in the first fight, the Shell Undead causes a fire on Jason's boat before being sealed. Lion Statistics *'Deck': Three of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lightning Sonic A Undead working for Hayden, the Lion Undead kidnaps the ideal candidates for the Club Warrior project. While kidnapping Andy, the Lion Undead confronts Spade Warrior & is forced to retreat. When the Lion Undead resumes his attack, he is sealed away by Spade Warrior. Dragonfly Statistics *'Deck': Four of Hearts *'Sealed by': Heart Warrior's Spinning Attack The Dragonfly Undead was an Undead who can summon dragonflies & has the power of flight. When he calls Dirk out, the Dragonfly Undead gives him a good incentive by revealing that he abducted Ada & Hayley. But the Undead is forced to retreat when Heart Warrior overpowers him. The next time he attacks, the Dragonfly Undead is sealed by Heart Warrior, who uses the card's aerial abilities in his attacks as well as serve as an alternate form when Tatton steals Dirk's Category Ace card for a while, letting Ray borrow it to use its flying ability to take the Change Mantis back from Tatton. The Dragonfly Undead was among the Undead Club Warrior released before being resealed by the Joker. Boar Statistics *'Deck': Four of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lightning Sonic The Boar Undead was among the Undead released by Club Warrior to run amok until Spade Warrior sealed him. Mole Statistics *'Deck': Three of Clubs *'Sealed by': Club Warrior's Blizzard Crush The Mole Undead attacked a subway, eventually attacking a mall which was reduced to rubble in the wake of his destruction. He eventually encounters Club Warrior, in his first fight without the Spider Undead's influence over his mind, & defeated after Spade Warrior engaged him. Buffalo Statistics *'Deck': Eight of Spades *'Sealed by': J-Spade Warrior's Jack Lightning Slash A Undead who attacked people with his magnetic powers before Spade Warrior seals him in Jack Form. Pecker Statistics *'Deck': Four of Diamonds *'Sealed by': Diamond Warrior's Burning Divide A Undead who Diamond Warrior battled & resealed. Tortoise Statistics *'Deck': Seven of Diamonds *'Sealed by': J-Diamond Warrior's Burning Shot A Undead who aided the Serpent Undead as her bodyguard, attacking Spade Warrior & Diamond Warrior to keep them from meddling her affairs before Dirk arrives with her seal card to give Diamond Warrior his Jack Form. Scarab Statistics *'Deck': Ten of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lightning Sonic King's subordinate, able to affect time itself. In order to fight this foe, Spade Warrior uses the piece of cloth that the Scarab Undead had in his hand to keep himself unfrozen in time & seal the Undead. Human Statistics *'Deck': Two of Hearts The winner of the previous Battle Round & ancestor of the entire human race. Though released, he was willingly sealed by the Black Joker, serving as the Spirit Human card that provides both Dirk & part of his persona. The Human Undead can also communicate with humans via telepathy. Jellyfish Statistics *'Deck': Seven of Clubs *Sealed by: Club Warrior's Blizzard Gale A Undead who can turn into water, he attacked people & electrocute them before Club Warrior uses Heart Warrior's deck to execute his own Spinning Dance to seal him. Lizard Statistics *'Deck': Two of Spades *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lightning Sonic The Lizard Undead appeared in the Tiger Undead's memory of the Battle Fight, where he was sealed by her. Squid Statistics *'Deck': Nine of Clubs *'Sealed by': Combo of A-Queen's Ray Bullet, A-Jack's Impact Stab, & A-King's Gravity Slash Able to use the tentacles on his back to support his body & move rapidly over any terrain; the Squid Undead appeared in the Tiger Undead's memory of the Battle Fight. Royal Club Undead The Royal Club Undeads are those of Category Jack, Category Queen & Category King, special classes that can disguise themselves as humans & speak human languages. They are feared by the other Undeads & either work in teams or work alone. If sealed, the Jacks & Kings serve as "upgrade cards" for the Riders to assume Jack & King Forms, with the Queens functioning to evoke the transformation. Peacock Statistics *'Deck': Jack of Diamonds *'Human Form': Hayden *'Sealed by': Diamond Warrior's Burning Divide The first Jack Undead that appears & creator of the Leangle Buckle. He deceives Diamond Warrior into working for him, until he wounded Shirley for meddling in his affairs. His power in human form is telekinesis, as well as summoning fireballs & mass hypnosis he used to recruit humans to his aid. Sealed by Diamond Warrior's Burning Divide. Orchid Statistics *'Deck': Queen of Hearts *'Human Form': Nevada Yong *'Sealed by': Heart Warrior's Head Chop A cunning Undead, using others to get what she wants. She can summon vines to bind victims & fire a mist from the face on the back of her head. Kenelm, who has a crush on her, continues to befriend her despite what she has done to him & rescues her from Dirk. This resulted with her unable to cope with human emotion as Heart Warrior seals her before she kills Kenelm. Capricorn Statistics *'Deck': Queen of Spades *'Human Form': Vance *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lightning Sonic & A-Queen's Ray Bullet A male Queen Undead who teams up with Orchid Undead to get Spade Buckle from Ray but fails when Heart Warrior interferes with the battle, eventually being sealed. In battle, the Capricorn Undead possesses a high pitch scream which can obliterate anything. Eagle Statistics *'Deck': Jack of Spades *'Human Form': Tatton *'Sealed by': Space Warrior's Lightning Sonic A Jack who can summon feather shurikens to use in his aerial attacks. He made a pact with Heart Warrior to fight as the two last Undead standing 10,000 years ago. In the present day, he misidentifies Dirk as the Mantis Undead as he saw Dirk transform into Heart Warrior. He took the Change Mantis card from him with intend on avenging his comrade. Sealed by Spade Warrior's Lightning Sonic. Wolf Statistics *'Deck': Jack of Hearts *'Human Form': Samuel *'Sealed by': Spade Warrior's Lighting Blast/Diamond Warrior's Burning Smash He turns his victims into werewolfish minions, pretending to be an Undead Hunter who hunts the werewolves & other Undead down. He is able to transform his hands into wolf-like claws, whom he was about to use on Ray until Diamond Warrior stopped him. His ultimate plan is to use Ray & Kent to empower Black Fang, a bike stolen from B.O.A.R.D, before the bike was destroyed & the Undead was sealed. When King stole Dirk's cards, Ray gave the sealed Fusion Wolf to Dirk, allowing him to assume the Jack's form. Elephant Statistics *'Deck': Jack of Clubs *'Human Form': Grant *'Sealed by': Jack Spade Warrior's Lightning Slash & Kerberos Undead attack A Undead who though he's pacifistic, he has an enormous physical strength, which is also evident while he's human. He wields a hammer & chained maces in battle. He is usually found sunbathing near a pool; he wants to lay low until the battle fight is complete, thus he being the winner by taking out the victor. He seems it's pointless to fight an enemy unless he knew the limits of the opponent's ability, deciding to make his move in the confusion. This results with the Elephant Undead being the first to be sealed by Spade Warrior in his Jack Form. He was then unsealed by Club Warrior who requested his help in fighting the Kerberos Undead, but was defeated & resealed by it. Tarantula Statistics *'Deck': King of Clubs *'Human Form': Phoenix Rye *'Sealed by': Club Warrior's Blizzard Crush & A-Jack's Impact Stab The wisest one of the Undead. Rye is different from other Undead as he has a good heart & loves humanity. He has a yellow canary bird named Natural. Rye can control the wind & capture voices of others in it. He helps Andy to relinquish Spider Undead's influence by leaving himself be sealed by Club Warrior's Blizzard Crush. But his sacrifice was in vain until Tiger Undead sacrificed herself, allowing Rye to finally lend his power to Andy to help him defeat the Spider Undead. Later unsealed to be resealed by A-Jack's Impact Stab. It is unknown exactly why he attacked A-Jack later while Mack was in his civilian form, because he was a pacifist. Serpent Statistics *'Deck': Queen of Diamonds *'Human Form': Artemis *'Sealed by': Heart Warrior's Spinning Dance A medusa-like monster that is hunting for the Joker, having the Tortoise Undead to aid her. Her hair changes to snakes & can be used as whips, & she has that hysterical laugh all the time, even in public, & is somewhat a psychotic person. She was wounded by Keanu Haight, Dirk's look alike, & sealed by Heart Warrior, who gives the sealed Absorb Serpent card to Diamond Warrior to successfully assume his own Jack Form. Caucasus Statistics *'Deck': King of Spades *'Human Form': King An annoying but strong Undead, who poses as a teenage boy. He loves to cause trouble & mess with everybody, steals Dirk's Rouse Cards & giving them to Andy in order to enjoy the "mess" to result. He uses telekinesis & can summon his shield by clapping his hands. Though he managed to take his deck from him, Spade Warrior managed to beat him & sealed Caucasus with the Spade Rouzer. Tiger Statistics *'Deck': Queen of Clubs *'Human Form': Hazel Castillo She has a great pride & fights with dignity. While in human form, she possesses uncanny speed & strength. Once learning the Battle Fight is fake, therefore fighting without purpose, she infiltrates BOARD, only to encounter Titan & learn of Hadrian's intent. She attempted to hurt Noya out of rage of the Battle Fight being a fake. She asks Tatton to borrow his Rouze Absorber, later fighting Club Warrior to have herself intentionally impaled on the Club Rouzer & taking the Proper Blank to seal herself. In Andy's subconscious, she encourages him to continue to fight with both light & darkness. Giraffa Statistics *'Deck': King of Diamonds *'Human Form': Orville Posing as a human with eye glasses, he is the first Undead to learn the truth about the fake Undead battle & the last Royal Club Undead to be sealed. He defeats Kingston, after using the Riders to fight for him, & steals the Keroberos card to possess the power to seal the Black Joker himself, black-mailing Dirk with the event of their fight tied to the death of Ada's father to finish the fight. However, Diamond Warrior intervened & battled the Giraffa Undead on his own, with his Diamond Rouzer having no effect. The Undead was eventually sealed as Diamond Warrior grabbed him & both plunged off the cliff they battled on. Joker Although called the 53rd existence, there are actually multiple Jokers much like in a card deck. If any of them were to win the Battle Fight, it would mark the end of all life on Earth, & the Battle Fight would be reset to begin anew. *'Black Joker': The true identity of Dirk Trent. Technically "wins" the Battle Royale at the end of the series when Giraffa is sealed, but Agema's sacrifice allows Dirk to continue living as a human & need not be sealed, with the Spirit Human keeping him in line. *'Navy Joker': The form Ray Agema assumed to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Dirk. *'Albino Joker': The true identity of Derek Selby & the series' last villain; he mortally wounded Crawford & stole half of the Undead, Tarantula & Giraffa among them. As A-King, he managed to regain the two Kings & captured Ada to take her father's place as the sacrificial lamb for to invoke the power of Jashin 14 for himself, partically absorbed to it. Albino Joker was assumed to be sealed when Spade Warrior King Form's Royal Straight Flush destroyed Jashin 14. File:Joker.jpg|Black Joker/53rd Undead File:185px-Blade-vi-albinojoker.jpg|Albino Joker/53rd Undead Category Unknown *'Titan': An artificial Undead created from the Scorpion (right-half) & Chameleon (left) Undeads fused by Kingston into one monster that had access to their attributes & two buckles on its belt. Kingston unleashed the monster for endgame, using Scorpion's Undead Venom & Chameleon's cloaking/disguise abilities to turn the Riders against each other. By acting that he fell under the power of Joker, Dirk & the other Riders tricked Titan to reveal itself, defeating Titan by Spade Warrior King Form's Four Card with Diamond Warrior & Club Warrior splitting Titan back into two sealed Undead. *'Darkroaches': Humanoid Cockroaches created in overwhelming numbers by the Stone of Sealing once Giraffa is sealed & Joker is the victor of the Battle Fight. They serve Joker for purpose of destroying all life on the Earth prior to the Battle Fight resetting, targeting humans endlessly. When they die, they dissolve into green mist, only to be replaced with even more Darkroaches thanks to the Stone. **'AlbiRoaches': White upgraded versions of the Darkroaches created by Albino Joker Undead. Though likely existing in the same purpose as their blacken counterparts, the AlbiRoaches served no higher purpose other than aiding their master in capturing Ada. *'Rouze Boss Jashin 14': The monstrous entity whose power is reserved for whoever wins the Battle Fight. However, it requires the life of a human who came near the slab that houses it. Ada was targeted by the Albino Joker as a sacrifice place of her father who evoked it prior to his death. Once fully awaken, it was used by Albino Joker to fight the Kamen Riders until Dirk sacrficed himself to weaken it for the Spade Warrior King Form to destroy with Royal Straight Flush. File:131px-Titan_Undead.jpg|Titan (Ten of Diamonds/Eight of Clubs hybrid) File:123px-Darkroaches.jpg|Darkroaches/Agents of the 53rd Undead File:123px-AlbiRoach.jpg|AlbiRoach/Agent of the 53rd Undead File:185px-Jashin_14.jpg|Jashin 14/Undead Abomination Trial Series The Trial Series are artificial monsters created by BOARD, combining human & Undead DNA with machinery. They cannot be sealed with Proper Blanks; in fact, Blanks are absorbed, allowing them to recover quickly. The Trials were developed to interfere with the Undead Battle Fight. *'Trial B': An Electric-Type Undead disguised as Rosalind's father, Zadok. Originally, his program was to protect Rosalind by her father because he was dying. Before he died, he transferred all his memories to the Trial. He is reprogrammed by Kingston to continue to monitor the fixed Undead battle & remove potential threats. He dies saving Rosalind from Trial G after remembering his original programming. *'Trial D': A Capture-Type Undead sent after Ray, who is one card away from attaining King Form. Trial D was destroyed by Spade Warrior's King Form. *'Trial E': A Shooting-Type Undead based on Diamond Warrior's data & DNA. Destroyed by Spade Warrior King Form's Royal Straight Flush. Another later appeared, disguised as Ray wearing a red scarf, it copied the Spade Buckle & transformed into Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. He fought the real Spade Warrior to a standstill with the clueless Kent & Andy unable to tell the obvious difference. *'Trial F': An Energy-Type Undead used to capture Ray. Evolution Paradoxa (Category King of Hearts) Undead's DNA is used. Destroyed by Wild Heart Warrior's Wild Cyclone. *'Trial G': A Fighting-Type Undead which was based on Club Warrior's Rider data; he managed to defeat Hazel Castillo/Tiger Undead & fought off all four Riders. It was about to kill Shiri until Trial B intervened remembering the original programming his creator gave him. Destroyed by Wild Heart Warrior's Wild Cyclone & Spade Warrior King Form's Royal Straight Flush. File:Trial_B.jpg|Trial B/Undead Experiment File:97px-Trial_D.jpg|Trial D/Undead Experiment File:97px-Trial_E.jpg|Trial E/Undead Experiment File:97px-Trial_F.jpg|Trial F/Undead Experiment File:97px-Trial_G.jpg|Trial G/Undead Experiment Category:Undead Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Villains Category:Monsters